Hero's Comeback
by Beautifulinsanelove
Summary: The war is over, only due to the sacrifice of Naruto Uzumaki's life. What if someone offered to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

So this story is based on the story called Beginnings aren't so Simple by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. And just to let everyone know she has given me the ok to use it! Her story covers the end of the war and Naruto's death. This is my test run to see if I should continue this story, so after reading please leave a review. I am willing to except the good, the bad, and the ugly reviews. Plus I don't own Naruto. -Beauty

xXx

The dark figure leaned against a distant tree looking down on the brightly lit town of Konoha. She only stood 5'5" tall but she had no need to be much taller. Her attire was mostly of black; everything was practically skin tight, even her light brown weapons vest was tight.(A/N: the vest looks like the one Gaara wears) Nothing to get snagged or caught. She had all the items any good shinobi would have; all in the correct pouches. Her long brown hair hung freely around her waist with only her bangs hanging to right covering her eye. Her one visible eye was the color of the sky. She had always been told her eyes could capture any man's attention.

It was here in this hidden village that her target was being held prisoner. It had been no easy task in tracking her prize. She always seemed to be two steps behind the whole time. But news of events always found a way to her ears. The previous Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki and fallen in battle against Sasuke Uchiha. To her; this was a shame. She had heard many different things about this hero. He didn't deserve to have his life ended so suddenly. As cruel as it sounded, his death was in her favor.

She knew that meeting with the new Hokage was going to be nearly impossible at night. Word was his wife and former student was expecting their first child. Her sources had informed her that the Mrs. wasn't that far along yet, but the great copy ninja wasn't taking any chances

"Show yourself! I can feel your presence." She peers downward to find a brown haired, paled eyed man standing at the base of the tree. The veins on his face protruding slightly from his face. 'Byakugan users' she purred internally.

"Fine. Fine. You can stop with your Byakugan. It will do you no good unless I want it to." the pale eyes shift in her direction. Her lips form a seemingly genuine smile as she steps to the edge of her perch.

"Who are you?" his pale lock onto the moving form; deactivating his kekkei genkai.

"Sayori Hitomori, and you are?" With one swift movement, she steps off the branch, falling gracefully to the ground, and in front of the man.

"Neji Hyuuga. What business do you have here?"

"I mean your village no harm, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then why were you lurking?"

"It wasn't lurking; more like skulking." she chips back nonchalantly while once again flashing a smile at the handsome Hyuuga. "Look, let's cut to the chase here. I am here to meet with your Hokage. I was going to wait till the morning, but since you are a diligent guard, I guess my time table has to be pushed up."

"You'll remove all your weapons before entering the village. Agreed?"

Bowing her head slightly; motioning for him to lead the way.

xXx

There was no longer a Hokage tower; mostly everything was destroyed was for the most part rebuilt. Though the village was attempting to return to its former glory; it still had a long way to go. The trip to the Hokage office wasn't that long. It was located in the middle of the city; in a two story building with a huge 'Fire' symbol painted on the front. It was this building she was lead into by her escort.

Sayori felt naked without all her tools and weapons. Walking into a situation like this vulnerable; vulnerability made her nervous. Neji lead her into a round office on the first floor. It was a plain brown office, with a few pictures, and charts lining the wall.

The picture that caught her eye was sitting on the desk in front of the large window. Four people were in the picture, though not everyone was smiling. The tallest person stood behind the group with his hands affectionately placed on the heads of the two boys in the picture. The man had an untamed silver mane of hair, along with a mask that covered everything from his nose down, and his leaf hitai-ate pulled down to cover his left eye. That she could safely assume was Kakashi Hatake. To the far left of the picture was a raven haired boy with dark eyes and a thorough look of annoyance plastered on his face. She knew this was Sasuke Uchiha. The girl in the middle leaned forward towards the camera. She had long bubble gum pink hair her eyes were shut but her expression said it all; She was thrilled to be in this picture. That had to be Sakura Haruno (well now she was Sakura Hatake). The final person in the picture was the Legendary Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. He had beautiful blue eyes, and spiky crazy blonde hair. The scowl on his face, the crossed arms and the glares he was sending Sasuke's way told Sayori that there was some rivalry there.

Her attention was drawn away from the picture with a soft poofing sound and a cloud of gray smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal two people standing behind the desk.

"Good evening Hokage." she bowed respectfully to the leader than to the pink haired woman that stood next to him."My name is Sayori Hitomori."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sayori. I am Kakashi Hatake." he placed his hand over his chest as he introduced himself. "And this is my lovely wife, Sakura." his hand then motioned to the pink haired kunoichi. "What brings you to my village and at such a late hour?"

"I have come to make a trade."

"Oh?" his only visible eye widen in a look of intrigue.

"You see, I have heard that my sister is being held here as a prisoner."

"We have no prisoners here. I'm sorry you are mistaken." Sakura interrupted sweetly.

"So you no longer have Karin here?" Sayori's voice gave a faint hint of panic. She had been tracking her sister for so long only to find out she was no longer in Konoha. The feeling of never finding her was beginning to take hold again.

"Karin is not a prisoner; she is a kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura replied

Relief washed over the brown haired woman that stood before Sakura. Though the request to make a trade for Karin did interest Sakura. What could this woman possible have to offer? She had been stripped of any weapons so no one's life was in the balance. She didn't have anything to offer from what she could tell.

Sayori noticed Sakura's emerald green eyes observing her. 'Excellent.' she mentally smiled. 'She's interested.'

Sakura couldn't fight the urge to ask any longer "What pray tell did you think was worth trading one of our own kunoichi for?"

"I have invented a new justu; one that I think you will all find worth the trade." Sayori took pride in her statement. She had been all over collecting justsus and techniques. She had finally perfected one of her own.

"Do tell." Kakashi arched his eye brow in curiosity.

"I'm willing to trade you the rebirth of Naruto Uzumaki." Sayori smiled innocently.

That innocent smile was the last thing Sakura sees before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

xXx

Sakura brought her hand up and covered her mouth trying to hold back the sounds of her sobs.

"Kakashi...?" Naruto whispered; Kakashi looked down at his student. "Before I die," Sakura let out a sob. "I appoint you as my successor."

"Naruto I-" Kakashi tried to protest.

"This is my dying wish. Give me that you old man." Naruto laughed. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly before nodding. Kakashi hated himself. Another one of his teammate would be dying. And it was his entire fault. "Kakashi... don't blame yourself. This was meant to be." Naruto coughed, blood covered his lips. "You haven't lost everyone. You aren't alone. Sakura; she's gonna need you Kakashi. More than you think." Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura who indeed was bawling.

"Don't worry. I will... I'll protect her with my life." Kakashi assured him.

"Sakura" Naruto moved his hand up to touch her. Sakura quickly grasped his hand and brought it to her face. "Don't cry anymore. You're much too pretty." Sakura forced back a sob. "I'm sorry you got stuck in the middle of this," he laughed bitterly. "Sasuke and I really messed up your choices in men?" he tried to joke only to make Sakura cry more. "I want you to find someone who will make you the happiest woman in the world. Promise me you'll do this."

"I promise." Sakura cried into his hand.

"Sakura... I love you..." he mumbled, he looked up at the sky. The sun shined on the ninja. Sakura watched as his eyes became lifeless and his hand went limp in her hand.

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Her tears quickly began to soak his flak jacket. His own tears mixed in with the blood on his face. He pulled the sobbing girl closer to him.

Sakura finally cracked her green eyes, as brought a hand up to block out the bright sunlight shining down onto her face. It was morning already? Where had the time gone?

Propping herself up on her elbows; she looks around. This was her house; she was lying on her bed, but her husband was nowhere to be found. As she pushed herself up all the way ,she found herself covering her mouth, and making a mad dash to for the bathroom as the nausea hit her. Wether it was from her dream or due to be pregnant she would never know.

xXx

Sayori sat patiently in Kakashi's office. He had excused himself to bring Sakura home to rest. Sakura fainting wasn't the reaction Yuri was looking for. She had expected the pink haired kunoichi to be excited, jump for joy, even scream; but fainting... nope she hadn't fore saw that one.

She was pleased to see she was left in the hands of the ever handsome; Neji Hyuuga. She sighed loudly, and began to pull her hair back into a long low ponytail. She used an elastic that had been on her wrist the whole time.

"Hyuuga, what do you think of my deal?" Sayori eyes fell on his handsome feature. She observed him as he thought his answer through.

"I haven't heard of anyone being brought back from the dead in a long time. It's a forbidden jutsu."

"You are correct! It was found to be so due to the fact that you'd have to sacrifice one life for another." She leaned back in her chair stretching. How long was she going to have to wait? "But my technique doesn't require an eqvalent exchange."

"I believe that's considered messing with the balance of nature." the Hyuuga scoughed at her. She pressed her lips into a pout, crossed her arms, and turned her head away from him. Who was he to tell her that her technique was screwing with some unseen force.

A soft poof broke the tension in the room. Kakashi side stepped out of the cloud; he eye turned up which suggested there was a smile underneath his mask. He raised a hand in a quick wave.

"Sakura is doing fine, just had to make sure. Now if you'll come with me; I took the liberty of calling the other kages into a conference call to hear what they have to say."

No prompting was needed. She was up and behind Kakashi. She blushed slightly thinking that maybe it was a little too fast. She was eager to see her sister. She had heard she was now a kunoichi of Konoha, but had yet to see Karin in the flesh and blood. The last time she saw Karin free was the chunnin exams. Unfortunately that is where they also met Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting Hokage." the low sultry voice of Mizukage rang out as the three entered a room next door to Kakashi's office.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and hesitantly laughed."I had to check on Sakura, she took the arrangement a bit harder then I'd thought."

"Explain this deal to us Hokage!" Raikage barks out. Kakashi motions for Sayori to step in front of the camera. She takes her cue and traded places with Kakashi.

"Good morning honorable kages." she bows her head in respect.

"Yuri?"

"Gaara? What the-"

"Kazekage, you know her?" Ei(Raikage) interrupts.

"We've...ugh...met." Sayori puts on a fake smile. Could her morning get any worse? "Ahem." Clearing her throat she puts her serious face on. "My deal was simple. I'm willing to trade you the rebirth of Naruto Uzumaki for the release of my younger sister. But I have been informed that my sister isn't a prisoner anymore."

"That's impossible!" Tsuchikage grunts with a scowl on his face.

"My technique hasn't failed me yet. It's been studied by every one of your nations! To say it hasn't would be a lie!" Sayori spat back as she crossed her arms.

"How is it our top researchers can't figure perfect this, but a child can?" Tsuchikage states incredulously.

"Watch it old timer!" Sayori growls at the Tsuchikage's screen.

"I agree to the terms." Gaara's deep voice cut across the two combatants. Her head whipping towards Gaara's screen. "Naruto gave himself for everyone."

"I agree as well." Mizukage chimes in.

Kakashi leans forward and pokes his head into the camera's view "I am in agreance as well."

"That's three out of five. Raikage? Tsuchikage?" Sayori smirks at the remaining two.

"I will go with this." Raikage states

"I am out voted. Fine, I'm willing to see the end results. You have all five votes."

"My thanks." The brunette bows once again before stepping out from in front of the camera as Kakashi took her place. She could hear him saying something about seeing someone soon and contacting them again, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. Unable to hide her smile any longer; she was going to see her sister again.

xXx

That's chapter two! I'm going to be gone for a week so there won't be an update till I come back. Once again I thank Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for letting me use a bit of her story Beginnings aren't so Simple. Please let me know what you think =)


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori sat patiently in Kakashi's office. Neji had been sent out to find Karin. Her stomach had been in knots since.

"Nervous?" Kakashi eyed the brunette with his visible eye. He watched as the pulled a few strands of her hair forward, twirling them around one finger, than letting them whirl off back to normal. A few time he witnessed her repeatedly rest her index finger and thumb against the side of her face; as if to rest her head, but after a few seconds her hand would return to her lap.

"Um, a little. It's been a few years since Karin actually talked to me." Sayori repositioned herself in the chair again. "There are a lot she hasn't been told."

"Oh?"

"Orochimaru never used her in his experiments, because I made a deal with him."

"I've never heard of anyone making a deal with him."

"Yes, well, she and I have different curses to bear."

"Excuse me?"

"We have different fathers. Her father was a Kusagakure shinobi; my father was an Uchiha."

"I've never heard of an Uchiha loving anyone outside of their clan."

This statement made Sayori chuckle. Her father was just a means to an end for her mother.

"Yes, well there was no love between my mother and father. Now you why I was able to make a deal with that snake." Sayori's face contorted in disgust. That creepy, pale skinned man really did make her sick. "He truly did want to master all jutsus; he just lacked the means"

Sayori lifted her bangs, exposing the hidden sky blue eye. The light blue slowly fades into a dark red with three small ying yang halves around the edge. The

"Hokage, Karin is here." Neji bowed his head briefly before stepping out of Kakashi's office.

"You called for me?" a familiar voiced called out as a red headed girl stepped into the office closing the door behind her. Sayori went un noticed as Karin crossed the office. Taking her place in front of the desk, and adjusting her glasses, before crossing her arms.

She looked exactly like Sayori had remembered her. Her hair was longer, but that was to be expected. She now wore a long sleeved shirt, and black shorts. She was taller too. She had grown up. Grown up without her family, without friends, and without love. The twinge of pain felt in Sayori's chest wasn't pity; it was guilt. Guilt that she had failed to protect her sister like she wanted to. They were once proud Kusagakure shinobis, but in one night they had lost it all.

xXx

_"Yuri...Yuri" a young red haired girl kneeled next to her sister's bed shaking her as she whispered her name. Finally the young brunette woke with a start. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, it had to be in the early hours of the morning._

_"What's wrong Karin? Did you have another nightmare?" she whispered sleepily; teasing her sister. Karin shook her head quickly, the look of fear returning to her face. Taking note of this look Sayori slips out of bed to kneel next to her sister. _

_"There's a large group of people coming. I think we need to leave." Tears threatened to fall from her red eyes. Sayori pulled Karin into a quick hug; then held her at arm's length. _

_"Get your gear, we need to leave. We need to find some place safe to hide, ok?" Yuri forced a smile, hoping it would calm her sister's nerves. She watched her red headed sister's face. Apparently the smile and hug had helped with her nerves, because she had a brave face on. _

_Karin nodded and turned to retrieve her gear. Letting out a relieved sigh Yuri quickly moves into action in search of her own gear. _

_Sayori knew that Karin had become uneasy since they took the Chuunin exams a few months ago. She had only left for a few moment to investigate a group of Rain nins, finding that they had the same scroll as them she had returned to find Karin and her other teammate missing. She later found out Karin had been attacked by a huge bear and she had been saved by a boy with what Karin had described as dazzling chakra. _

_Karin was what the village had called a sensory nin; she could see people's chakras. Which always let them have the advantage. Sayori had always watched out for Karin by doing the fighting._

_"I'm ready." Karin's whisper broke the memory._

_"Let's go." _

_The two girls slipped out of the village and into the forest. The two turned back; giving their village its finally look. Sayori glanced over at her sister; fear and panic were increasing. She had never known Karin's 'sight' to be off. She needed to reassure her sister everything was going to fine. Karin was the only person Sayori had ever known. She gave Karin's shoulder a soft nudge with her own and smiled. _

_The wind picked up, blowing their hair back behind their shoulders. They could smell it, and then soon they could see it. The only place they had ever known as home was ablaze. Both girls felt unwanted tears fall down their cheeks. Karin wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, burying her face into her sister's shoulder._

xXx

"Karin." she whispered at her sister's back.

Karin's eyes widened in what Kakashi could only assume was surprise. It seemed like Sayori's story was true, Karin seemed to know the owner of the voice. He watched as her features snapped back to being normal. Karin didn't turn around, didn't run to her, didn't hug her; she just stood there with her back to the other woman in the room.

"You've got some nerve showing up after all these years, Yuri." her tone dripped with resentment. Sayori winced at her sister's greeting as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's voice answered her question. "Your sister has come to arrange your freedom."

"Tch! I'm no prisoner!" Karin shrieked and crossed her arms.

"Yes, well I have been informed of that." Sayori mumbles.

"You never cared before ! Why start now?" Karin maliciously snaps.

"**Says you**!" Sayori screams "**There is nothing in this world I wouldn't have done for you! You're my sister**...I love you" the last part of her statement came as a whisper.

"**Love**?" Karin cackled in her sister's face "If you **loved** me, you wouldn't have left me in with that bastard snake! If you **loved** me, you wouldn't have let Sasuke attempt to kill me!"

"You going to hold Sasuke against me? **You** followed him like a lost puppy!" Sayori poked Karin's shoulder with the word 'you'. How could her sister ever think of holding something she couldn't control against her? Tracking Team Taka was no easy feat. They were always on the move and Sasuke wasn't predictable. "**I never left you! I did what was necessary to keep you from ending up on the experiment table!**"

"What do you mean?" Karin questioned, her tone dropping from hateful to confused.

"You told him that you saw a large group of people heading towards our village; he wanted to figure out how you did that. You didn't have an obvious kekkei genkai, so to him you had a something he wanted. I had to make a deal with the devil to keep you safe!" Sayori turned in frustration. This wasn't how she hoped this meeting would go.

Then again she had been expecting the version she had left behind. She wanted the loving little sister to run to her; to hug her; to tell her she missed her; something more than the poison she shot at her. Three years in the clutches of Orochimaru was bound to change anyone; so how could she have even thought she'd find a loving little sister in the end?

Guilt shown all over Karin's face. She never knew her sister had sacrificed so much for her. She had always just assumed that she had handed the burden of care taking off to Orochimaru, and then was free to live her life. She had found it odd at some points that Orochimaru performed experiments on people with less abilities then herself; never having an interest in her's. After hearing her sister's side of events everything just...clicked for her . Suddenly every nasty, evil, vile thought she had about her sister made her sick to her stomach. Such horrible things had gone through her mind over the years, how could she have ever doubted her sister like she did?

Whipping her head in Kakashi's direction, Sayori held her hard gaze on him. "I have purchased the old Sarugaki farm on the outer edge of town. Do you know where that is?" Her manner all business. The sliver haired man nodded once. "I will need a medic standing by outside in two days. I'd like my gear delivered there at the earliest convenes if you don't mind. Once Uzumaki has returned I will be leaving."

Sayori didn't wait for a reply from either of the two standing in the room with her. She had already reached her limit. She gave the Hokage a brief nod, then stormed out of the office.

Karin followed her sister's departing form with her eyes. She turned to look at Kakashi; opening her mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. Her hands pulled in close to her chest as if her heart was hurting.

"Sometimes one finds they need the other more then they originally thought." _POOF!_ He was gone and Karin was left to her guilt and thoughts.

xXx

Her pace was brisk; she wasn't bothering to take the short cut to her 'home'. But she knew he was following, probably on the orders of Hatake or the elders. Either way it annoyed her.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" she snapped out to the buildings to her left. She knew it was his job as an ANBU to remain hidden, but at this moment it was as if he wasn't putting in much effort.

"So that's how you planned to win your sister over? I forgot guilt works wonders." he retorted as leaped into her path; stopping her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes and stepped to the right. Neji's hand shot out and blocked her way.

"Can't you just leave me alone!"her voice cracked as she closed her eyes; throwing her head back towards the sky. She sighed in defeat as her gaze met Neji's.

"Karin has been through a lot since she was taken in to Konoha custody. Throwing insults and guilt at her, won't get her to open up to you."

Sayori's sky blue eyes glared into Neji's pale ones. "Why do you care?"

"Because I know how it feels to have your family reject your existence. You feel you need to prove yourself, but with Karin, you need only talk to her." his gaze intensified on her. Unable to fight her feelings anymore; she collapse into his chest, letting out a sob.

Neji's eye widened; he wasn't much for human contact. He hadn't meant for her to cry; just to make her realize her tactics weren't going to work if she wished to reconnect with her sister. He had known the kind of pain she felt at one point in his life, being born into a branch family was like being born with a third eye. The main family had shun him for years. Slowly he felt his arms drape around her in what was supposed to be a comforting hug. They just stood there in the middle of the street one sobbing, and the other just holding them.

xXx

Sakura sat on ther edge of her bed, holding Naruto's last letter. She had been rereading it over and over again after hearing the verdict of the kages from Kakashi.

_Sakura,_

_From the moment I first laid eyes on you...I knew. I knew right then and there that you were the one. From your ill temper and the way you glared at me, how could you not? I would have given anything in the world for you to see me as more than just some annoying brat. Then my wish came true. You told me you loved me. I don't think I had ever been so happy as I was that day. You really were the most important thing in my life. I would spend every for the rest of my life making sure you were happy._

_If you are reading this...than that means that I can't be there anymore to make you happy. I never meant to hurt you but I need you to understand that if I had the chance to do this over; to die again to protect our village; to protect you. I would do it. _

_Another reason you are reading this means that Ino believes that you aren't healthy _. _Everyone has a reason to morn. It's normal. But you obviously have taken it to an other level and I can't let you do that. I gave up my life so you could grow old and happy. Not for you to sit in your room and cry. I won't let you._

_I know what happened between you and Kakashi while I was gone. Don't be ashamed of yourself. Kakashi is a great man. You deserve someone like him to take care of you. Watch over you. Don't deny it Sakura. I know how hard headed you can be when it comes to these kind of things. I can see it when you look at him; he loves you just as much as I do, and I want you to be happy. Be happy for me. Be happy for yourself. _

_Everyday Kakashi will send you a vase of tulips...they are not only from him but from me as well. Each quote was handpicked by me. Once my quotes run out, Kakashi will send you his own. I'm sure that by the time that happens, you and he will be very happy together. He loves you Sakura...please, please be happy._

_P.S. I love you_

How would she be able to face him once he was back? Would she still feel the same? All these questions and no answers...what was she going to do?

xXx

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will have Naruto's return. If you haven't read the story Beginnings Aren't So Simple by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura yet I urge you to. That story is where I got my storyline from. She has given me permission to use her story, so please don't think I'm stealing it. I don't own Naruto, and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun always seemed brighter in Suna. Warmer too. The breeze; always blew at just the right time. She could see herself calling this place home. She had seen amazing sights, learned fantasic things, and made some truly wonderful friends. People she would have loved to be her family. But with everything she did; it always had to end.

"Sun is up! Come on sleepy head we are training today!" Temari chirped at the sleeping brunette. She in turn rolled over grumbling about the noise. The sandy haired blonde always took such great pleasure in toturing her friend. Effortlessly she poked Sayori's nose. The brunette shot up, eyes still closed; she brushed her bangs out of her face, as she swatted aimlessly at Temari's now retreating finger.

"Temi, let me sleep. I need five more minutes." Sayori yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her right eye, allowing her bangs to fall into her face once again. Soft groans escaped her as her hands searched groped around her bed. Finally she located her pillow; she pulled it close and hugged it.

"Yuri, you're always so cute in the mornings!" Temari smiled and giggled as she examined the clothes Sayori had chosen to wear that day. The black leggings were a given in Temari's opinion. Many shinobi wore form fitting clothes. The sports bra and panties were also a givens, and for odvious reasons. Her mesh armor undershirt, and over sized pink tank top.

"And you're always so loud." Yuri grumbled as she glared, than flopped back down onto her bed. Temari giggled once again than took the liberty of throwing Sayori's outfit at her.

"Come on Sayori! We're gonna be late! And you know Gaara doesn't like to be kept waiting." The blonde tapped her sleeping friend's legs as she passed the bed on her way to the closet they shared.

"Five more minutes."

"NO!" With one swift move Temari ripped the blankets out from under Sayori; slipping her on to the floor.

"TEMARI! WHAT THE HELL?" The enraged brunette jumped up, shaking a fist at the sandy haired blonde, who was now laughing uncontrolably. Yuri glared at her roommate as she scooped up her clothes and made a b-line for the bathroom. Slams the door shut in Temari's face; quickly she locks the door behind her.

"Guess who's gonna get a cold shower today!" Yuri sang at the door knowing her full well her friend was standing on the other side still; the jiggling of the knob confirmed it.

"Yuri! That's not fair!" Temari shouted through the door.

"Should have just given me my five minutes!" Even though she knew Temari couldn't see it; she stuck her tongue out at the door than cackled as she turned the hot water on for her shower.

The hot water felt good against her skin. It stung a bit due to the heat but she felt the stining reminded her she was still alive; still had a purpose for being in this sandy place; still had to leave. The thought of having to leave Temari made her sad, but the thought of leaving Gaara actually made her heart hurt.

"Gaara." she whispered into the water, and clutched at her heart.

Would it hurt less if she skipped the good byes? Maybe if she left a note explaining she had to leave...that would make it easier, right? Why did she have to form these bonds with people? What would Karin think of her; getting so carelessly attached to people. Would her sister have formed such attachements? She knew the answer to her own question. Karin was head over heels for Sasuke; so why couldn't she be head over heels for Gaara? Why couldn't she just stay here with Gaara?

'_Because all good things must come to an end._' her own voice echoed through out her mind. '_Karin is counting on you. You can't let her down; you can't let her end up with the Cursed Mark._' Her sister was all she had left in this world...or was she? All these questions weren't helping her.

"Yuri! Come on! Seriously save me some hot water!" Temari's voice rang in her ears for a moment. '_Temari..._'

"You know the longer you, take the longer Matsuri has to flirt with Gaara. You never know when she'll put the moves on him." The blonde's teasing tone broke Yuri's thoughts.

"THE HELL SHE WILL!" Sayori roared at the door. Her hand reached for the water vavle; but everything was becoming blindingly bright...

xXx

Pain...so much pain...everywhere hurt. Breathing actually hurt the worst than anything. It felt there was a ton of bricks on her chest. Her throat was so dry, her lips felt like they were glued shut, and the room was so bright. She could feel her eye lids flutter in an attempt to open.

"Hey! Hey! I think she's waking up!" the voice male she was sure of that but had never heard it before.

"Yuri!" her sister's voice called out to her. She sounded like she was crying...why would Karin be crying?

Someone was stroking one of her hands. It had to be Karin, since the hand was about the same size as her's, and soft. She smiled to herself. Her sister was actually showing some sort of affection towards her. '_She cares_'

Licking her lips slowly, trying to get them to quit sticking to each other. "What happened?" she finally croaks out.

"Hmph! You slammed into a wall! Punctured a lung, and nearly drowned in your owe blood! Honestly, you are such a reckless person!" She knew this voice to be that of Tsunade. She could tell by her tone she was less then pleased with her actions. Whatever they were. For some reason she couldn't recall what exactly she had done to hit a wall and nearly kill herself.

"Go easy on her Granny, she managed to pull something amazing off." There it was again; the voice that caused her stomach to knot.

"Just cause she brought you back doesn't mean she had to put herself in such danager! She's just lucky I was there. The only other person who could have pulled off fixing her in such a rush isn't allowed to use much chakra anymore."

"Yes, we all know you are amazing." the man's voice replied flatly.

"Damn right I am!" the Sannin chripped. Fianlly Sayori pried her eyes open. It took a moment for them to focus. She was right it was her sister stroking her hand, she also found Neji leaning against the far wall, Sakura sitting in one of the chairs in her hospital room, a man with messy some what shaggy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; whom she could only assume was Naruto, Tsunade stood next to Naruto looking over what looked like her health charts, Temari standing behind Karin, and Gaara standing next to Sakura's chair with his arms crossed over his chest and watching her.

Her eyes shifted to the busty blonde in the room. Her sky blue meeting the blonde's brown. "Thank you." she attempts to say; her throat still dry, nothing comes out. The blonde's features soften, she inhales deeply before closing her eyes and releasing it, she nods. Sayori closes her eyes again, she wasn't so focused on the pain till the room was quiet again.

"Naruto, you need to report to Kakashi. He is still waiting for you." Sakura broke the silence.

"I will be back to see you, alright?" he whispers into her ear and squeezes her free hand.

"Really? I guess I'll be here." she whispers in return. The foot steps fade quickly, and they were gone.

"Karin, you haven't eaten in two days, she's fine now. Let's go get something to eat." Neji's deep voice calls to her sister. She feels the red head give her hand a soft squeeze before letting go.

"Kazekage, I would actually like to speak with you in the hall if I may?" This time the voice belongs to Tsunade. Gaara not voicing a responce ment he had nodded.

"It's been a long time." Temari whispers harshly at the bedridden friend.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm on of Gaara's bodyguards." there was a moment of silence before the blonde continued. "I can't believe you are here, but you did find your sister at least." she didn't have to look at Temari to know she had a faint smile on her face. Temari had always known that Sayori was in looking for her sister. Sayori just hadn't mentioned she knew where she was, and that she was looking for a way to free her. "You know he misses you."

"I have missed him too."

"You should at least say hi to him."

"Well it doesn't seem like he'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Sayori groans before coughing a few times.

"He's married now. The elders forced him into marrying." '_Oh God, please don't say her name. Please don't say her name.' _"Matsuri. She's one of the elder's grand daughter, so they felt she was an acceptable choice for him."

She felt it; that nasty pain in her chest. She knew if it was possible; her heart had just broke all over again. That firey red haired man that stood in the hall had been the only person she had ever loved. To hear he had to marry the one person who took great pleasure in making her life hell, made something snap deep down inside. She bit her bottom lip in hopes of keeping the sob she felt surfacing at bay. The tears were becoming blinding. Was she not meant to have anything good in her life? She didn't want anyone to see her this broken, but Teamri understood her better then most people. She felt Temari's hand gently wipe the tears that had fallen away.

Temari watched her old friend, she hated being the one to deliver this news, but someone had to. She watched Sayori bit her bottom lip; watched her trying to fight the tears; watched the look of despair presented on her gentle features.

"Can I be alone for a while, please?" Temari nodded, hearing the sob escape her friend. The blonde reached out and squeezed her hand before walking toward the door. She turned and looked back briefly. She watched Sayori's danty body shaking and she sobbed into her pillow.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into the room as she pulled the door shut. Turning she found her brother stadning there, eyeing her.

"She still loved you." her voice cracked slightly. Making her sound as if she needed to cry herself.

"I'm married now Temari, I'm not allowed to be in love with any one else." He retorted.

"Matsuri isn't what Suna needs in their Kazehime, and you know it!" her voice exasperated. "She is just an elder's grand daughter! You should have refused!"

"What would you have me do, Temari? Wait for a woman who left four years ago?"

"You don't even love Matsuri!"

"I don't think I can love anyone. When she left" he pointed to the closed door. "She took my heart with her!"

"She might come back with us if you asked her to."

"This conversation is over Temari." one final cold stare was exchanged between the two before the younger one left. Why couldn't the two just talk and make up. That's how it had played out in Temari's mind. Damn those elders!

xXx

**Yay! Naruto is back! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! I think I might make a poll on my profile where everyone can vote who I pair Naruto off with. I want to know what you guys think! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Temari rested her head against the hospital room window; sighing heavily, her eyes explored the surroundings outside. The trees were a beautiful shade of green, the sky was blue, and the sun beamed down warming her skin. Everything was how it should be; or at least it would be once Sayori finally woke up. She heard the door open; the soft clicks on the ground told her it was none other than Tsunade. The tension in the air was almost palpable, several moments passed before the Sannin herself broke the silence.

"Temari, her healing has slowed." Tsunade confided in the dessert princess. "It's as if she doesn't want to heal anymore." The sandy haired princess bit her bottom lip nervously. Should she have delivered that blow to her friend? She honestly didn't think it would hurt Yuri that badly to hear her brother had married. After all she was the one who left with little no explanation.

The lush didn't miss the change in behavior. "Something tells me you know more then you have told me." Her hand found her friend's on its own; gently stroking the top, before resuming eye contact.

"You know how Gaara was; closed off to the world. He refused to let anyone in till he met Naruto. Their meeting put my brother on a better path. He stood up for his people; he protected them. Sayori gave him what no other person was able to do before; she gave him love." Temari faintly smiled at the older blonde before looking down remorsefully. "They were actually good for each other. My brother had never opened up to anyone like he opened up to her. One morning she was just gone." Little did she know that the real reason for her disappearance was due to the snake bastard that had tricked Suna into almost going to war with Konoha five years ago. "About a year after she left my brother became Kazekage, and then after the war the elders asked him to marry."

"So she knows there is a Kazehime now." Tsunade didn't feel this was sufficient reasoning for the condition her patient was in.

"Matsuri, our Kazehime" Temari nearly choked on the title "use to make Sayori's life hell. It has never been a secret that she had a thing for my brother." It was like a light went off in the previous Hokage's head. Heart break. She knew this feeling all too well in her life. Its effects could damage someone so bad, and no amount of healing could fix it.

The older blonde's mouth opened but no sound came out as the room door swung open. In stepped the woman who now called herself Suna's Kazehime.

"Ah, good; she is still asleep." raising her hand above her head of a brief moment before flicking it forward; motioning two masked men to walk into the room.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing? She's my patient! You have no right to be here!"

"Sayori Hitomori is a missing Suna nin. She is to be taken into Suna custody and returned to face trial." the nonchalant reply caused Temari's blood to boil with rage. How dare this child think she could step in act like this? 'Power spoils many that don't deserve It.' she had to remind herself. She inhaled deeply trying to regain her composure once again.

"Does my brother know about this arrest?"

"I am your Kazehime, my word; just like your brother's, is law." The young brunette took pride in her statement.

"Are you trying to insight a war?" she replied breathlessly. "She just brought back the most beloved Hokage, and you think Konoha is just going to hand her over to be imprisoned?"

"It's part of the alliance; all missing nins are to be returned to the appropriate villages to face trial." Matsuri spat at her so called sister-in-law. She knew Temari had preferred Sayori over her, but after her being gone for three years, she had thought that maybe she would warm up to her.

"Trying to be bold are we now, Matsuri? You know my brother's word trumps yours." Temari was no longer able to hide the irritation building inside her. Of course the brat was going to know some of the alliance rules. Her grandfather was in on the discussions of setting up these rules. The fact that she was trying to start a war made her feel unsettled. Not to mention Gaara had no knowledge of this 'stunt' made her nerves worse. Suna's 'Kazehime' was willing to burn all the bridges her brother had worked so hard to build, over a childish grudge.

"Whose side are you on Temari? Siding with a traitor isn't a wise idea." At this Tsunade was the one to laugh.

"You call this girl" she pointed a red painted finger at the sleeping form in the bed. "A traitor? I saw no repercussions due to her leaving Suna. What part did she have in, in sighting the war?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You are no longer Hokage." the brown hair cocky tone threatened to unleash a world of hurt on her from this not-so-patient superior.

"No but your Kazekage will expect you have a damn good reason for your stupidity." the Sannin snapped back.

"**She took everything from me!**" the young woman was beginning to lose the cool she had been so desperately trying to project.

"**You can't lose what you never had!**" Temari shouted in return "you know as well as I, my brother won't put her in prison! Nor would Naruto allow it! You are trying to fight a battle you can't possibly win." Temari gave Sayori's hand a final stroke then a squeeze; her last fleeting glance at the Sannin told her they seemed to be thinking a like today. Temari broke the glaze as she grabbed for her fan, with one swift motion it was behind her back. Striding over to the door, she pauses looking towards Matsuri; she glared. In some ways she had hoped she might catch fire from the flames (she wished were visible) she was shooting.

"You will never win him over this way. You can't control my brother's heart. "Was the final whispered statement as the wind user took her leave.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample chest; she eyed the young girl for a moment. She didn't have children of her own. The only person remotely close to that title was Sakura, but this girl looked hurt and confused. If only she had some motherly advice to give. She had been able to comfort Sakura in her times of need; but the time she couldn't muster any words for this situation. Sakura would never have acted so stupid.

She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she felt bad. All the attitude and nasty looks were brought upon herself. Stupidity wasn't something the great Sannin enjoyed dealing with. Unfortunately Matsuri was correct in the laws; any missing nin was to be handed over to face trial. In this case an accept ion would have to be made, right? Hearing Temari tell her of Gaara's and Sayori's relationship, her thoughts were scattered. How would this play out?

Naruto was about to return as Hokage; he was bound by law to hand her over. Her punishment was to be determined by the Kazekage. There was no way Gaara could ignore the fact she was considered a defector. They all had to be dealt with; being lenient with one meant it had to be done with all of them. What was Karin considered then? The sisters had a village once, but with it burnt to the ground what did that leave them with? With a satisfied smirk, Tsunade let an audible "Humph" echo. She would have to do some research.

"My patient needs her rest. Please; leave." The two masked men looked hesitantly to their female leader, they didn't dare disobey orders. The brown haired woman snorted loudly before turning on her heels and exiting the room; her two lackeys in toe.

"You didn't have to do that for me." The figure in the bed was motionless. Tsunade could have sworn she was sleeping still. "But thank you." A faint smile crept across Yuri's pale, dry lips.

xXx

"Ah, Temari, I know you are pissed, but please try to leave my office intact." Naruto hesitantly requested. He'd about lost his door, when she barged into his meeting; she kept rambling something about Gaara's damn foolish wife, Yuri, and prison. Once Gaara was actually able to calm her down, the truth came out.

"She has lost her damn mind." The blonde spat at her brother heatedly. Gaara's expression remained calm, as if he knew his 'wife' would pull something like this; he crossed his arms over his chest as he considered her words.

"She's right; it is law. She would have to return to Suna with-" The returning Hokage stepped forward, his face showed his agitation as he interrupted his friend.

"That **will not** sit well with Konoha."

"Law also states that a kage's spouse cannot be removed from the city without permission or just cause." Naruto visibly cringed at the statement. He hadn't even had the chance to get over Sakura, who would believe he was ready to marry another. "Naruto, as Kazekage, I have no choice but to imprison her."

His office door swung open once again. '_What the HELL? Does no one from Suna know how to knock?_' the blonde silently seethed to himself. He forced a fake smile on his face and bowed his head slightly to the woman that had entered.

"Kazehime, what a pleasant surprise; to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Am I interrupting something?" she chirped back

"Actually, yes. Gaara and I were having a private discussion."

"If it's so private then why is Temari here?"

"She is his personal bodyguard. If you must know, I was just telling Gaara, that if he attempted to remove my future wife from this village, there will be a war." Naruto was not known for cruel but his look was indeed cruel. It was almost a look of disgust and pity.

"Excuse me? You don't even know her!"

Naruto didn't miss a beat; he'd already opened his mouth, he might as well finish what he started. "How I know her is none of your concern, Kazehime. And you will do well to remember to check your facts, before arresting someone in a foreign nation."

Matsuri couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Gaara's wife; how could he let someone talk to her like that? Her jaw hung slightly ajar. She snapped back trying to carry out her façade. "Did Gaara, put you up to this?" she glanced at him briefly; she knew from the look she was receiving, she was pushing the wrong buttons with him; if not more. She was dancing along the lines of divorce. "All because he can't stand the thought of her rotting in a dark prison cell where she-"

"Speak against your Kazekage or my fiancée again and **I will** throw you in prison for treason myself. Believe it!" his tone had become dark and serious. The Kazehime smiled sweetly, she needed to smooth this situation out. Suna couldn't afford to lose their alliance especially when they had just begun talks of trade. "Kazehime, I don't know the history between the two of you but I suggest you let it go…For the sake of your people…And for the sake of your marriage."

xXx

"Really Sakura, I'm fine. There really wasn't any reason for you to walk me home." Sayori had been released from the hospital with the promise of not over exerting herself. Though Yuri wasn't sure how that would work; she was sure there had to be damage to her house from the Rebirth jutsu. '_At least the sky is clear today._' Rain just would make the damage worse.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you; so thank you Sayori." Sakura smiled. Sayori smiled half-heartedly in return at the bubble gum topped kunoichi.

"You know Gaara, use to tell me about him when we were younger. Use to say he valued his friendship. And that says a lot about him." Her sky blue eyes fell to the ground, the smile the crept across her lips seemed to speak to Sakura. She, herself remember smiling that affectionate smile when she talked about Naruto; that fond smile of remembrance. Remembering all the good and bad times they had together; that kind of smile.

"Well we're here." Yuri stated as she turned to face Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. She hated to admit but she had only walked Sayori home to thank her and ask her a question that she had been dying to ask.

"Did you know Sasuke?"

Sayori blinked in surprise, she licked her lips, than locked her gaze with the emerald eyes that searched her expression. "Yes." She replied flatly.

"What was he like when you knew him?"

"Confused and angry. He felt he couldn't reach his full potential here, so he sought out Orochimaru."

"You talked with him?"

"At first; I didn't want him do something he'd regret. Unfortunately, Orochimaru forbid him to talk to me. I was distracting him from his training. Once the snake got his fangs in him; he became numb to everything. So focused on his revenge…full of hate."

Both kunoichis shifted their weight away anxiously. Sasuke seemed to be an uncomfortable subject for them both.

"So, you are staying right?" Shifting subjects seemed like the best thing to do to Sakura. Her old teammate had once been the center of her world, but slowly she began to see that her 'world' would never be the same. The blood stained path he trudged couldn't be erased.

The brunette tapped her chin playfully as if she were thinking. "Well my sister won't talk to me; I have an ANBU following my every move; my ex-boyfriend is in town, and oh! Did I forget to mention he's Kazekage now? I think I have plenty of reasons to leave." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sarcasm in Yuri's final statement. "People come and go, Sakura. I am no different."

"Not to Naruto!" she came across a bit harsher then she had wanted to. How could someone think they were worth so little in life? Like they were just another shadow on the wall? She took a deep calming breath before she continued; she knew Naruto well enough to make her next statement. "He doesn't let people go. I mean look what Sasuke did, and despite it all he still stood by him till the end. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't sever bonds; and whether you like it or not, you two now have a bond."

Sayori was shocked and surprised; there was no way she would have looked at the present situation like that. '_We have a bond now?_' she mused to herself. She shook her head trying to brush those thoughts out of her mind. She had decided a while ago she was going to leave. She scratched the back of her neck; looking for the right words was no easy task for her. "Don't get me wrong Sakura, but I came here with no intention of staying really. This place reminds me too much of my home village; which by the way was burned to the ground. My sister thought I abandoned her. Everything I have ever loved has been taken away from me. I've had to make it on my own so long; I don't think I know how to stay in one place anymore. What could Konoha really hold for me?"

Sakura didn't miss a beat. "A future." She stated simply. "Those weren't reasons; they were excuses. They aren't forcing you to leave; you're choosing to run away. Stop running." She smiled softly at the lost kunoichi. "Make this place your home." Sakura watched as her friend's face. Sayori's eye fell to the ground as she showed an expression of contemplation.

Finally she spoke. "I don't think me staying here will help anyone."

"Don't stay for other people; stay for yourself." The pinkette reached her hand out gently letting it fall on the brunette's shoulder. She flashed a warm reassuring smile. Yuri looked up; meeting her emerald eyes once again. Staying in a place for herself never crossed her mind these days. She had wanted so desperately to stay in Suna all those years ago. Maybe now was her chance to start over.

"You know. You're alright Sakura." Yuri tugs on Sakura's arm pulling her into an apologetic hug.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

xXx

**So I think there is a new friendship blooming! And there is the evil Matsuri trying to take revenge! R & R! **


End file.
